The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight
|image = |kanji = 目覚めよ氷輪丸！日番谷激闘 |romaji = Mezameyo Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya gekitou |episodenumber = 239 |chapters = Chapter -16 |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode= Friendship? Hatred? Haineko & Tobiume |nextepisode = Byakuya's Betrayal |japair = September 29, 2009 |engair = January 29, 2012 |opening = Shōjo S |ending = Mad Surfer }} is the two hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. As 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto conclude their battle, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya tries to convince Hyōrinmaru he is his master, but the Zanpakutō Spirit does not believe it. Summary slashes the Adjuchas.]] In the Forest of Menos, as the bodies of several Gillians dissipate, Muramasa walks over the cracked ground. Looking at Muramasa from the top of a nearby tree, an Adjuchas-class Hollow leaps at Muramasa and attempts to attack him. Manifesting his sword, Muramasa slashes the Adjuchas. As the Adjuchas is cut into pieces and dissipates, Muramasa notes this is not good enough and coughs. When the area around him is bathed in pink light, Muramasa turns around to see a humanoid Hollow glowing with pink Reiatsu. As Muramasa states this Hollow is the one, a small shockwave radiates outward from the Hollow. Meanwhile, 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori leaps through the trees. tells Momo to admit what happened.]] Telling Momo to come back, Tobiume follows her and proclaims Momo is always turning her back on reality. When Tobiume tells her to admit what happened, Momo lands on a tree branch and asks Tobiume what she is getting at. Saying Momo has been betrayed by the person she trusted the most, Tobiume states she was watching it happen despite not being able to say anything at the time. When Tobiume states this is frustrating, Momo looks down and says she understands. Stating she cannot stand seeing this, Tobiume says Momo will end up destroying herself even with Tobiume trying to help her. Stating Tobiume is very harsh, Momo tells Tobiume to tell her what to do. Saying Momo needs her help, Tobiume states she wishes to put Momo to sleep forever. When Momo expresses confusion, Tobiume apologizes and says Momo has been asleep for some time now. Raising her bells, Tobiume throws two fireballs at Momo, who expresses surprise. As Momo attempts to move away from the fireballs, they crash into the tree she is standing on and explode, sending her crashing into another tree. As Momo falls to the ground, Tobiume asks her if it hurts and states what Momo is feeling now is the pain of reality, which is nothing like the naive world Momo lives in. Saying reality is harsh and painful, Tobiume states she will help change Momo's mind and raises her bell once more as Momo looks at her. .]] Elsewhere, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Haineko slash at each other. As their swords clash, Rangiku falls to the ground below before leaping up and clashing with Haineko twice more. As the two leap back, Haineko springs off of a tree and attacks Rangiku, who blocks with her sword. Forcing Haineko back, Rangiku slashes at her. Blocking, Haineko attacks Rangiku, prompting her to block with her sword as Haineko admits she did not think an old lady like Rangiku could move. When Haineko says she is impressed, Rangiku demands to know what Haineko called her. When an explosion occurs in the distance and Momo screams in pain, Rangiku calls out to her, prompting Haineko to punch Rangiku away. Landing on a tree branch, Rangiku groans and demands to know what Haineko is doing. Stating she is trying to get through to Rangiku, Haineko says Rangiku probably thinks she is attractive, prompting Rangiku to express confusion. Stating women are just like milk, Haineko states they all have an expiration date and says Rangiku is past her expiration date. Expressing anger, Rangiku proclaims she has had enough of Haineko. Appearing on the branch Haineko is standing on with Shunpo, Rangiku pulls a floating Haineko down by the leg and attempts to punch her, only for Haineko to dodge. Grinning, Haineko states there is no way Rangiku could make her stop, prompting an angry Rangiku to grab Haineko by the head. Expressing pain, Haineko tells Rangiku to stop and slashes at Rangiku with her claws. Moving back, Rangiku notices part of her shihakushō has been torn and looks at Haineko, who licks her lips. Saying she thought it would make Rangiku look more attractive, Haineko states Rangiku will not be able to appeal to anyone because her expiration date has passed. Saying Rangiku should not be pushing herself, Haineko calls her an old lady once more, prompting Rangiku to angrily proclaim Haineko is dead before rushing forward. Meanwhile, as wind rustles through the trees, Momo pants on the ground before getting to her feet. Landing in front of Momo, Tobiume states there is one more thing she wishes to tell Momo. As Momo expresses confusion, Tobiume says Momo having friends to trust is a joke. As Momo expresses surprise, Tobiume states none of Momo's friends are really her friends at all and are just pretending to be her friends because it is part of their jobs. Using Rangiku as an example, Tobiume says she only cares about herself. As Rangiku struggles with Haineko, Tobiume states Rangiku does not care about what Momo is struggling with and notes Rangiku is not paying any attention to Momo now. Asking why Rangiku is so angry, Haineko says Rangiku would not care if she were not an old lady. Stating it is sad and pathetic to see Rangiku acting like this, Haineko kicks Rangiku away and tells her to die before gesturing with her hand, As a large amount of ash swirls around Rangiku, Haineko says Rangiku is finished. Holding her hands apart, Rangiku begins chanting the incantation for Hadō #31. Shakkahō as an orb of red energy forms between her hands. As Haineko laughs and proclaims this is useless while the ash swirls higher around Rangiku, Momo extends her hands in front of her and begins chanting the incantation for Bakudō #9. Hōrin, prompting Tobiume to ask her what she is doing. Finishing the incantation, Momo sends a tendril of energy towards Tobiume, who dodges. Smiling, Tobiume states Momo's aim is awful and asks her if she has heard anything Tobiume has said. As Momo looks at Tobiume, Rangiku finishes the incantation and fires a large orb of red energy, which disperses the ash cloud and hurtles toward Haineko. Stepping to the side in order to dodge it, Haineko laughs and asks Rangiku what she is aiming at. Beginning to insult Rangiku again, Haineko stops mid-sentence when she sees Rangiku smiling and turns to see Momo's tendril of energy extending toward her. Wrapping around Haineko, the tendril pulls her towards Momo. Realizing something, Tobiume turns to see Rangiku's orb of red energy hurtling towards her. As Tobiume moves to the side in order to dodge it, the orb hits a tree and explodes, causing Tobiume to scream. Extending her hand, Momo uses Bakudō #9. Hōrin once more. As a tendril of energy wraps around her, Tobiume tells Momo to let go of her. As Momo moves her arms, which are connected to the tendrils, Haineko and Tobiume crash into each other in midair. As the tendrils binding Haineko and Tobiume fuse together, Haineko tells Tobiume to stop pushing against her, prompting Tobiume to ask Haineko if she believes Tobiume is the one in control here. As Tobiume says she is not the one doing this, the rest of the tendrils dissipate, leaving Haineko and Tobiume bound together in midair. Falling to the ground below while screaming, Haineko and Tobiume land on their backs and proclaim this hurt. Giving Momo a high-five, Rangiku states they showed them. As Momo says she hoped Haineko and Tobiume paid attention, she and Rangiku giggle, prompting Haineko to ask Rangiku what she is saying. When Tobiume realizes this was planned from the beginning, Rangiku states it worked and asks Haineko if she believes Rangiku would ever take anything Haineko says seriously. As Momo states they needed to find a way to catch Haineko and Tobiume off-guard if they were to fight them, Rangiku says defeating them would be easy if she and Momo split them up. Stating they got Haineko and Tobiume paying attention to them individually in order to distract them, Rangiku walks up to Haineko and Tobiume and says they deserve each other. When Haineko states she must be kidding, Momo says they should try to get along better, prompting Tobiume to express disbelief at getting along with Haineko. When Rangiku states she feels sorry for Haineko and Tobiume after seeing how they treat each other, Haineko's ears twitch as she asks Rangiku why this is so. Sitting against a tree, Rangiku says they are selfish and self-centered, and do not think of anyone other than themselves. When Tobiume proclaims this is not true, Haineko tells her to not pay attention to Rangiku because she is an old lady. When Rangiku angrily states Haineko will stop calling her an old lady immediately, Momo says it is not a bad thing. As Rangiku expresses surprise, Momo leaps down to Haineko and Tobiume and reveals she is looking forward to growing older. As Haineko, Tobiume, and Rangiku express surprise, Momo states being young is not as great as it sounds because your heart is still unrefined, so your emotions are at risk every time someone in your life gains your respect or turns their back on you. Saying it can feel like you are flying or drowning, Momo states your emotions are always controlling you, and it is easy to lose sight of who you are, but your heart and mind are able to mature as you grow older, and you gain perspective on life. Saying you gain the ability to set aside your emotions and better understand who you really are, Momo states this is why she believes growing older is a good thing. As Momo says a person sounds simple when they use "expiration date" to refer to someone's age, Rangiku states this was well said. When Haineko expresses disbelief at Rangiku believing this, Rangiku walks over and says girls as immature as Haineko do not wish to understand as Tobiume lifts her nose. When Tobiume sarcastically states this was a touching and admirable speech, Haineko agrees and says it was a joke. When Tobiume snorts in derision, Haineko asks Tobiume what is going on with her and whose side she is on. When Tobiume states this is her own business, Haineko proclaims nothing goes on in Tobiume's head anyway as Rangiku and Momo sigh. When Tobiume says Haineko should not be talking about intelligence, Haineko states intelligence does not make a girl cute, prompting Tobiume to tell Haineko to shut up. Elsewhere, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya faces Hyōrinmaru. When Hitsugaya reveals Hyōrinmaru's name, introduces himself, and says he is Hyōrinmaru's master, Hyōrinmaru snorts in derision and tells Hitsugaya to not make him laugh. When Hyōrinmaru states a boy could never be the master of such great power, Hitsugaya expresses surprise and asks Hyōrinmaru if he is serious. As Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru if he has forgotten who Hitsugaya is, Hyōrinmaru says Hitsugaya has already wasted enough of his time. states his real goal is to find his true master.]] When Hyōrinmaru asks Hitsugaya how he could expect Hyōrinmaru to believe such nonsense, Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru what Muramasa has done to him. Stating Muramasa has no say in his actions, Hyōrinmaru says everything which has happened is a blur because he lost all of his memories when he was released from his master. As Hitsugaya expresses surprise, Hyōrinmaru states he has chosen to continue working for Muramasa for now, but his real goal is to find his true master, surprising Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya expresses confusion at Hyōrinmaru's mention of his true master, Hyōrinmaru confirms this and says his master must be the most powerful Shinigami of all because of Hyōrinmaru's enormous power, which is why his master could not logically be a child like Hitsugaya. Admitting his power has not reached its potential, Hitsugaya angrily proclaims this does not mean he is not Hyōrinmaru's master. Stating this is easy to say, Hyōrinmaru says Hitsugaya will prove he is his master. Stating words will not convince him, Hyōrinmaru raises his blade and moves away. As Hitsugaya expresses surprise, Hyōrinmaru slashes at him from behind, forcing Hitsugaya to block with his sword. As Hitsugaya forces Hyōrinmaru's blade away and jumps back, Hyōrinmaru fires an icicle at Hitsugaya. As the impact stirs up a large amount of dust, Hyōrinmaru fires more icicles at Hitsugaya. Leaping out of the smoke, Hitsugaya lands on a rock before launching himself towards Hyōrinmaru. Blocking Hitsugaya's attack, Hyōrinmaru forces him away, sending Hitsugaya flying into the air. As Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru look at each other, Hitsugaya uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, binding Hyōrinmaru with a yellow energy rope. As Hitsugaya lands on the ground, Hyōrinmaru says this is a wasted effort. When ice begins to cover the energy rope, Hitsugaya expresses shock. As the energy rope shatters, a column of icy wind forms behind Hyōrinmaru and extends toward the sky. #31. Shakkahō.]] As storm clouds condense overhead and lightning crackles, an ice dragon forms on the end of Hyōrinmaru's tail. As Ichigo Kurosaki calls out to Hitsugaya, the ice pillars of '''Sennen Hyōrō continue to rotate around him. As Ichigo curses, the ice pillars move inward and condense into a single pillar. Telling Hyōrinmaru to stop, Hitsugaya states he is the one Hyōrinmaru is fighting and fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō at Hyōrinmaru, who blocks the orb of red energy with his hand. Leaping into the air, Hitsugaya expresses surprise upon seeing Hyōrinmaru encase the red energy in ice. Saying Hitsugaya's attempts are useless, Hyōrinmaru crushes the frozen energy in his hand. Roaring, the ice dragon lunges toward Hitsugaya, who slashes at its head. As Hitsugaya's sword fails to damage it, the ice dragon catches Hitsugaya in its mouth and slams him into the ground. As a large amount of ice forms at the impact site, Hyōrinmaru looks on. As one of the ice crystals falls over, Hitsugaya gets up and leans on his sword. Stating he has heard the Zanpakutō Spirits were released from the Shinigami to fulfill their desires, Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru what he desires. When Hyōrinmaru repeats Hitsugaya's question, Hitsugaya confirms this and asks Hyōrinmaru what he wants. Saying only Hyōrinmaru knows what his soul desires most in this world, Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru if he has forgotten about this as well. Revealing he wants to find a place to call his own, Hyōrinmaru states he feels like he is searching for a home. In the past, a younger Hitsugaya leans against a tree. Walking along, two other children stop and look at Hitsugaya, who looks up. Smiling nervously, the two children run off. Walking away, Hitsugaya wonders why they are afraid of him, for he has not done anything to them. Noting everyone seems to be afraid of him, Hitsugaya wonders if his silver hair or turquoise eyes scare them. Wondering if they are scared because he is distant towards people he does not know, Hitsugaya tells his grandmother he is going to go buy some snacks and says he will get her some. Smiling, Hitsugaya's grandmother gives him some coins. Running down a path, Hitsugaya notes his grandmother has become very thin ever since he began having those dreams. At the store, the clerk gives Hitsugaya his change. Thanking him, Hitsugaya expresses surprise at the small amount of coins the man gave him. When the clerk tells him to get going if this is all he wants, Hitsugaya looks down and begins to take the coins, only for Rangiku to call out to the man. Turning around, Hitsugaya is pushed back by Rangiku's breasts as Rangiku asks the clerk if this is how he treats a paying customer. As Hitsugaya bumps into the counter and falls over, Rangiku asks the clerk if he believes it is alright to disrespect Hitsugaya just because he is a kid and states she is surprised the man lacks common courtesy. As the man says he did not mean to be rude, Rangiku turns around and grabs Hitsugaya by the back of his shirt. Lifting him up, Rangiku tells Hitsugaya to stop crying and stand up for himself if he ever wishes to become a man. Stating what happened was not his fault and he is not crying, Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to let go of him as Rangiku looks at him with interest. Slapping Rangiku's hand away, Hitsugaya runs away as Rangiku tells him to wait. Later, as the crescent moon shines in the sky, Hitsugaya notes he hears an echoing voice in his unusual dream. As the sky darkens and the landscape around Hitsugaya vanishes, Hitsugaya says it feels like the voice is crushing and surrounding him. As a lunar eclipse occurs, Hitsugaya notes it feels like lightning is striking his hand as Hyōrinmaru appears before him. As Hitsugaya demands to know who he is, Hyōrinmaru says something, prompting Hitsugaya to states he cannot hear Hyōrinmaru. As Hitsugaya asks him what he is saying, Hyōrinmaru attempts to tell Hitsugaya his name. As Hitsugaya says he cannot hear Hyōrinmaru, the icy wind around them covers Hyōrinmaru. Shivering, Hitsugaya wakes up and sees Rangiku, who greets him. Rolling over, Hitsugaya recognizes her as the girl from the store. Stating Hitsugaya should conceal his Reiatsu when he is sleeping, Rangiku points out Hitsugaya's grandmother is shivering from the intense cold. Looking at his grandmother, Hitsugaya sees frost covering part of her body and expresses disbelief at having done this. Confirming this, Rangiku says Hitsugaya needs to become a Shinigami. As Hitsugaya expresses surprise, Rangiku states kids as strong as Hitsugaya need to learn how to control their power. When Rangiku reveals Hitsugaya's power will kill his grandmother if he continues to do what he is doing, Hitsugaya asks her what she means. Putting her hand on his chest, Rangiku asks Hitsugaya if he can hear a voice, prompting Hitsugaya to express surprise. Later, Hitsugaya tells his grandmother of his decision to become a Shinigami. Looking up, Hitsugaya sees his grandmother wishing him the best of luck and begins to cry. In the present, Hitsugaya raises his sword over his head and releases his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. As lightning crackles overhead, an ice dragon forms behind Hitsugaya. ' creates a large amount of ice.]] Noting Hitsugaya is somehow using his own power, Hyōrinmaru wonders how this is possible. When Hyōrinmaru says Hitsugaya is just a boy, Hitsugaya notes Hyōrinmaru still cannot remember and states he will show him. Noting he does not know what will happen if he uses this attack with his 'Shikai, Hitsugaya puts his hand on the blade of '''Hyōrinmaru and uses Ryūsenka. Leaping towards Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya attacks, creating a large amount of ice. Within the large ice pillar, Ichigo holds back the ice with the blade of Tensa Zangetsu before firing a Getsuga Tenshō, cutting the ice pillar in half and destroying it. As large chunks of ice fall to the ground, Ichigo lands on a nearby rock. Looking toward the ice created by Ryūsenka, Ichigo calls out to Hitsugaya. Within the ice, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru lie frozen in midair, with Hitsugaya frozen in the middle of attack Hyōrinmaru. Telling Hyōrinmaru to remember, which surprises him, Hitsugaya tells Hyōrinmaru to remember who heard his voice, remember where he is from, and remember his home. In the past, Hyōrinmaru asks Hitsugaya if he believes he is capable of mastering Hyōrinmaru and begins to introduce himself. In the present, Hitsugaya says he is Hyōrinmaru, causing Hyōrinmaru to finally realize Hitsugaya is his master as the ice around them begins to glow brightly. As a column of energy destroys the ice, a column of icy wind extends into the sky, causing the clouds above to clear. As Ichigo looks on, Hyōrinmaru, now in his ice dragon form, stands over a floating Hitsugaya, who opens his eyes and notes Hyōrinmaru remembered. When Hitsugaya introduces himself, a roaring Hyōrinmaru glows before shattering to reveal Hyōrinmaru's humanoid form. Grabbing Hitsugaya, a smiling Hyōrinmaru floats to the ground below. Meanwhile, in the Forest of Menos, a panting Muramasa stands before the humanoid Hollow, which no longer glows with Reiatsu. As the smoking Hollow fall to its knees, Muramasa states there is no time and notes the humanoid Hollow will have to do for now. Walking forward, Muramasa grabs the humanoid Hollow by the head and emits purple Reiatsu as the humanoid Hollow groans. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon, in Ichigo's Human body, stares at some of Ichigo's female classmates when he is supposed to be finishing up Ichigo's schoolwork. Noticing this, Uryū Ishida asks Kon if he is already done. Stating he does not want to work, Kon tries to escape, but Yasutora Sado stops him and sets him back in a desk. When Kon asks them what they have against him, Uryū sets down two stacks of books on the desk and says Kon is inhabiting the body of a Shinigami, who are his enemies, which disgruntles Kon. Characters in Order of Appearance #Muramasa #Momo Hinamori #Tobiume #Rangiku Matsumoto #Haineko #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Hyōrinmaru #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Unnamed Grandmother Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Haineko & Tobiume (concluded) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hyōrinmaru (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *'Bakudō #9. *'Hadō #31. *'Bakudō #63. Techniques used: * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Trivia *The Adjuchas-class Menos that Muramasa kills at the beginning of the episode first appeared in episode 148, during the anime-only Forest of Menos sub-arc based off cut content from the Invasion of Hueco Mundo arc. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes